Rising Flames
by Deltra 307
Summary: Doomflare has lived in the deserted village of Krow, murdering anyone who falls into his traps. But once, he was only a small, scared little boy, braving up to take on the world. This is his story. Bad summary...


**Hello everyone! Even though PMD: Through Shadows and Light has very little reviews (and my writing is driven by the number of reviews), I've been planning out what's going to happen like crazy, and I must say, it's my favorite plot I've ever made. But, due to lack of reviews, I've been to lazy to update. I had to type something, to get a bit of the storyline out, so I wrote this. It's basically the past of a very evil character who will be making an appearance later on in my PMD story. If you could go check it out, I'd really appretiate it. It might help you understand this story a bit more. Maybe. Well, whatcha waiting for? Go on, read and review!**

_Monster. Demon. Scoundrel._

Words swirled around inside the dark beast's mind and he lead the four figures behind them to his home. One might call it a lair or a trap, but to him it was just home. Dead leaves crunched under his feet, oddly placed as it was the middle of summer. Nothing grew here, though, so the giant Pokemon was not taken by surprise.

The Village of Krow was a desolant place. Ash and soot covered the ground, burned houses were almost all you could see, and the sky always seemed to be a crimson red. Murkrows, the towns namesake, fluttered above, showering sleek black feathers upon the ground.

_Doom._

The word was so... familiar. He'd heard it so many times in his long life. Those around him called him many names, most involving that word. His very name held that word.

_Doomflare._

Those uninformed of his history laughed at it. They never lived to laugh again. And now, these stupid little fools had come, claiming to be passing through on their way to their next rescue team mission. He'd tricked them into following him. Following him to their doom.

He'd killed many people in his home. He kept every dead body in a small room, saying that if he threw them out, he could hear their voices screaming at him.. But, no matter how many Pokemon he'd murdered, that number could never compare to that night. He had been the one to burn down Krow, leaving no survivors. He was proud of his 'achievements' and wouldn't change a thing.

"This way," the jet black Charazard said, beckoning the four fools towards the door to his burnt house. "You can wait on the floor while I find you something to eat."

"Alright!" one of the four, a female Pikachu, cried, racing into the house. The others followed more slowly, embarrassed smiles tugging at their lips.

Doomflare followed them into the main room, watched as his guests sat down in a group, and entered his sorry excuse for a kitchen.

Grabbing a wooden box that was placed on the counter, he opened it and pulled out its content. A large, blood stained knife. A devious grin spread across his black face and, hiding it as best as he could, returned to the main room.

"Whatcha got for us?" the Pikachu asked.

Blood curtailing screams echoed throughout the abandoned village as Doomflare dropped the knife to the floor, a pool of scarlet liquid forming beneath it. He snatched the bag that was slung across one of the Pokemon's limp body and began to look through it's content.

An explorer badge.

He smiled once more. He had been part of a rescue team once. Once. He held the small object in his massive hand for a bit, examining it, before crushing it like a twig. He sat down in a ragged chair, closed his eyes, and remembered the days when he was a young boy. The days when his life took a turn for the worst.

**Yep. It's just him remembering his past. You can laugh at the name-I actually made the PMD story a while back and tweaked it a bit (okay, a lot), but the first Character I made, Doomflare, only changed in one aspect-he went from a normal charazard to a shiny. His alternate name is Unmei (translating to 'doom'), but in the story , I'm just gonna keep it Doomflare. I hope you enjoyed! See ya'!**


End file.
